Finding The Others
by musicalgirl4474
Summary: Artemis, Athena, and Trevor now know they are the Greek gods of their world. Their mission? To find the others. (This is the last installment of a trilogy that starts with my story 'The Other Magical Creature' which you don't HAVE to read, but I would say that you should read the 2nd installment 'Athena's Inter-dimensional Adventure', because it explains things you should know.
1. The Twins

**A/N: Sorry this took me so long to even get started. I got into a bunch of other fandoms, and then I had another Artemis Fowl plot bunny, and this totally took the back burner. Sorry about that. Anyway, here it is. It's a bit different than my other stories, but it's the group finding the other gods. Enjoy. (The updates will be super-slow this time, because school . . . I have SO many AP classes, which means tons of homework, and then 3+ hours of play practice, and we have a huge garden at home so those chores . . . and yeah. So, these updates will be sporatic. Sorry.)**

 **The Twins**

The first ones found were archers. Ethan and Erica were twins from Midwestern America. The brother had a blog, which was how Athena found them. They lived with their aunt in a rural area outside Dublin, since their parents had had a bad split and neither of the parents had been mentally stable enough to take the kids.

Ever since coming back from the other world, Artemis, Athena, and Trevor had been scouring the web, looking for images of the necklaces similar to the ones that hung around their necks. Trevor had found the pink glass pendant with the impression of the heart in one of the back pockets of his jeans, and Artemis had found the light blue glass with the flying shoe impression on the top of his dresser. Since then, some odd things had been happening. Not just Athena and Trevor's relationship and Trevor's uncanny ability to know who people would fall in love with. Artemis himself had suddenly found himself able to run without tripping over his own feet; he also found that he had maps in his head, even of places he had only been once. They were also apparently immortal as well now.

In any case, they had been searching for the other gods, using a list given to Athena by her namesake that gave them the names of the gods to be found in their dimension. Of course, they neglected to give their names, only that they would be wearing these glass medallions with an imprint to do with the divinity they were as a necklace. To start, Artemis had taken pictures of his, his sister's, and his sister's boyfriend's necklaces and used those to search the internet for pictures of similar pictures. Athena didn't mind following the links that such a broad search brought up, and while Trevor searched under other parameters and Artemis tried to use his fairy connections without letting them know exactly what it was he was looking for.

When Athena called him with the words "Found the archers", he had to leave as quickly as possible without sprinting to the nearest shuttle dock, which would possibly cause awkward questions about his sudden agility and knowledge of Haven streets.

"Give me the low-down," he said the second he walked through the doors. It had been two months since they got home, and in that time, his vocabulary had been changing a little bit. Athena said that some of it might be due to the 'need for speed' that Hermes' job instilled in him, though she also thought it might be something to do with trying to hang on to what mortality he could now that he . . . was immortal. Which his parents and friends still did not know.

"Twins, Ethan and Erica Carmichael, born in Viroqua Wisconsin, a state in the Midwestern USA. It's a town with lots of folk stuff, archery is even a unit in public school physical education. When they were thirteen, their parents split; it was bad and neither parent was considered good for the kids after that, so they now live with an Aunt, Cherri Carmichael, in a rural area a bit north of Dublin." Athena was standing at the top of the grand staircase, holding a touchpad balanced on her left fingertips. She brought it to rest a bit against her side, canting a hip out so that Artemis could see the screen as she dragged a slim finger down the page, scrolling down an amateur blog. She double tapped on a certain pic, one of a girl and boy standing holding compound bows. The caption read 'my sis and I both use 30 pounders'. Pushing her fingers out diagonally, she enlarged the picture so that he could see the pendants glittering in the sunlight on their chests. The girl's was silvery, with a crescent moon, and the boy's was yellow with a flaring sun.

"So we found Artemis and Apollo. How are we gonna convince them of anything?"

"Trev and I'll go talk with 'em if we can get a chauffeur," Athena said. "Butler already said okay to driving us out there."

"I want all of you on comms, and I want you wearing an iris-cam." Then Artemis had a thought. "Isn't Hermes the messenger god?"

"I think you're more on the slyness side of things, brother," Athena said with a smirk, tapping away from the picture and minimizing the blog. "Besides, Trevor thinks he may know something about the necklaces that might help."

"Let get you two geared up then," Artemis said and, nodding to Trevor, who had just come into his line of sight on the landing, made his way to his study. Trevor was still in awe of the tech in Artemis' office, despite the number of times he had been in there. He couldn't handle an iris cam though, due to an eye condition called 'blepharitis' (chronically dry, sensitive eyes) putting anything like a contact lense in Trevor's eye was near enough impossible.

Holding Athena's lids open gently, Artemis placed a brown iris cam over the real iris, and let go for Athena to blink the thing into place. Booting up the laptop, he connected it to the cam's signal. A live feed of Artemis' study materialized on the screen.

"Are we gonna announce ourselves before we go?" Trevor asked, placing the ear bud into his ear.

"Don't think so. I mean, personally, I'd feel really super weirded out if someone called me and said 'Hey, you don't know me, and I don't really know you, but I'm coming to your house.'" Athena said.

Artemis wondered how having a stranger just show up at your house would be better, but at the same time, had to remember that Athena wasn't actually human.

. . .

The meeting had gone surprisingly well. Apparently, the Apollo had had a dream the night before about Athena coming to tell them something. Which was a bit disconcerting, certainly, but a bit . . . nice. If all of the others had had dreams, this had just gotten quite a bit easier.

The first thing that had happened when Athena and Trevor had gotten out of the car in the gravel driveway had been a girl coming out of the big red barn with a bow clutched in her hand, arrow loosely knocked. "You need directions anywhere?" she asked kindly, voice at odds with the bow held down next to her leg.

"My . . . my name is Athena Fowl. Are you Erica Carmichael?"

Erica had looked surprised, and then squeaked out a 'Just a minute' and ran back to the barn and called for her brother. "Ethan!"

Ethan had looked gobsmacked. Then he had pulled himself together and looked to Trevor. Athena was blinking rapidly at that point, which meant that Artemis' screen seemed to be blacking out. This was extremely annoying, and he said so.

"Sorry," Athena had whispered. "I'm nervous."

"Most people don't blink that rapidly when they're nervous."

"Aeri do."

Artemis had given an annoyed shrug, despite the fact that Athena couldn't see him, and leaned back into his leather chair. Butler had exited the car as well, though Erica and Ethan seemed to largely ignore him, which was unusual.

Ethan nodded to the necklace around Trevor's neck. "We ah . . . have something similar to that. Um . . . Athena, you're supposed to hold them. Or something." He and his sister both tugged their necklaces off over their heads and held them out to Artemis' sister.

"Go ahead," Artemis said when Athena hesitated. "At this point, we're just going where we're taken. We have no freaking idea what we're doing, we might as well try whatever comes in front of us. Besides, those necklaces have to do something."

So Athena took the necklaces into her hand, along with her own. The three pendants glowed briefly, then went back to the slightly reflective glass pendants. Only now, there was something different. The colors seemed different, Artemis caught glimpses of light blue and yellow swirling through the grey of Athena's pendant like the colors half-glimpsed in an oil patch in a parking lot.

"Trev, give me yours," Athena said, holding out her empty left hand. The pendants glowed a second time when they came into contact with Trevors, and his color mingled with the others. There was still a single predominant color, but you could see the other colors out of the corner of your eye.

Athena handed the necklaces back, and they all put them on. Then the visual was gone. "Athena!?"

"Sorry, just closed my eyes," came the quiet reply a few moments later. "And . . . I think . . . I have no idea what just happened."

"Can you let me see please?" Artemis requested, a tad irritated. Slowly, the black on his screen went away, to be replaced with an interesting and frankly slightly terrifying image. Terrifying mostly because Artemis, like Athena had no idea what had just happened.

The three people he could see had changed. Erica, who had been in the right side of the screen, was taller, and her dark brown hair was somehow now in a high ponytail where before it had been loose. Also, her outfit of tan cargo pants and a white tank top covered by an open leather jacket, had changed to a kind of ancient Greek dress. And her bow had become silver. Ethan, in the middle of Athena's iris cam area, had also become taller, and his skin tanner. His golden hair was curlier, and he was in a toga with a golden bow in his left hand, blinking blue eyes in a confused manner. And Trevor . . . well, Trevor looked like the god of love, which, of course, he was. Literally. Then something flickered, and they were normal again.

"Um . . . yeah. We need to figure out what the heck that was." Athena sounded distinctly disconcerted.

"Come back to the manor, try to bring the twins as well," Artemis said. "We need to run some tests on those pendants."

The tests showed nothing odd about the pendants, until Artemis tested his own. The mass of the other pendants were higher, as if they contained more. Their weight was the same, but somehow the mass was greater. None of this made any sense. Still, two down. Only ten to go.

 **A/N: Reviews make me happy and put an 'I was here' sticker in the reviews page for all to see. :)**

 **Plus, I'm doing this thing where I dedicate chapters to people who reviewed the last chapter. (You'd have figured this out VERY quickly, I'm just telling you now so you know, and I don't dedicate to people who aren't logged in so as to avoid any confusion. Sorry for the inconvenience.)**


	2. The Pearl

**A/N: The chapters with only one person found are always going to be short with minimal dialogue, that's just how they're happening. :)**

 **This chapter is dedicated to** Son of Whitebeard **, who seemed to like the dimension travel from the last one. :) Hope you enjoy this as well.**

 **The Pearl**

Kaity Keenan was a well-known actress and model. She starred in many stage-to-screen musicals and was regularly on the cover of so many fashion magazines one could hardly go past a magazine rack anywhere without seeing her. So when she appeared in public wearing a dark red glass pendant with the imprint of lips in it, their little group had quite the problem.

"There's no way we'll be able to get to her," Trevor muttered. "On top of being famous, she's , like, eighteen. She's not gonna listen when a bunch of fourteen and fifteen-year-olds tell her she's the immortal goddess of love and beauty."

"That depends," Athena said, scowling at the screen. "Is this woman very egotistical?"

Sometimes Artemis forgot that small detail of his sister not actually being human, but rather, an Aeri. She had not grown up in human culture, and as such, did not know much about celebrities. Not that Artemis payed much attention to that stuff, but one could hardly be a socialite if they didn't at least keep tabs on people like Kaity Keenan. "Her public persona is a little full of herself, yes," he said in response. "But if the necklace works as Ethan's and Erica's did, we shouldn't have a problem."

"Sure," Trevor said, rolling his blue eyes. "Ethan and Erica, who lived on a farm near Dublin. And one of whom was the god of telling the future. This is Kaity Keenan, who lives in a freaking mansion in the English countryside."

"And who has a fashion show in Dublin this weekend," Athena interjected. "A coincidences, perhaps; or maybe magic."

Though magic was the wrong word for it, Artemis let it stand. There really was no better one.

"So . . . what?" Trevor asked, sounding exasperated with his girlfriend. "One of us somehow ends up backstage and explains things to her and/or gets ahold of that pendant?"

"I can do it," Athena said. "I can change my appearance enough to get backstage after the show."

Artemis shook his head. His sister was confident, one had to give her that. Still . . . "It may be a little more complicated," he warned. "Miss Keenan is eighteen, an adult. It may be more difficult to convince her than it was to convince Erica and Ethan. The fact that Ethan has . . . future-telling dreams made it even easier."

"It'll be fine, brother. You worry too much. But if it makes you feel better, you can take Ethan and Erica to the back door and wait for me after the show's done."

"Where is the show?"

"The H.J. Cook fashion center, where else?"

Artemis shrugged as they entered his study. "I'll contact our archers then. Give them the time and place," he murmured, tugging the cord of his necklace over his head to let the pendant dangle over his chest.

. . .

Slipping backstage after the fashion show had been ridiculously easy. Athena had used a small strain of her magic to straighten and lighten her naturally waves dark-brown hair before pulling it up into a ponytail. That, combined with the black clothes, side bag, and the walkie-talkie clipped onto her belt made her into a crow among peacocks, a shadow, nothing worth noticing. Her pendant was tucked into the belt-pouch at her left hip, there if it was needed, which it probably would be.

Kaity Keenan was in semi-normal clothes by the time Athena saw her, and flocked by makeup artists and a few of the designers' students. Athena melted back into the shadows, waiting. Eventually, the crowd thinned and Kaity was able to extract herself with a few, well-placed words. Athena slipped after her.

In the end, it took Athena putting on her own pendant and becoming a physical goddess to convince Kaity Keenan that she wasn't crazy. The woman had seemed excited about the 'looking like a goddess' thing; Athena had to impress upon her how important it was that she not wear the pendant any more than she had too. The pale, slim, blonde woman was a little too interested in her own appearance and the fact she was a goddess for Athena's liking. Still, if she had been chosen, she had to be discreet enough. They could really only hope.


	3. The Warrior and his Blacksmith

**The Warrior and his Blacksmith**

Maxwell and Darren Wileman. The apparent names of the blacksmith and the warrior. Darren was a total adrenaline junkie, his brother Maxwell a genius in automobile repair and a hobby-time blacksmith. Athena found the fifteen and seventeen year olds while perusing the queues for different sporting events taking place near Dublin. It was logical to think that another one of the greek gods would show up eventually. Darren competed in Motocross, and Maxwell was his bike's repairman/ upgrader. Athena wanted to go to the event, it would be simpler than any other way, and it wasn't hard to talk to the non professionals after the race.

"Everyone should come," she said. "It's like with you, Kaity, even though we didn't need the others where they were, their auras made it easier to convince you not to just brush me aside."

"But that's such a muddy sport," the woman said crossly.

"You may enjoy it more than you think," Trevor muttered, and Kaity turned to cross gaze to him. They were all staying at Kaity's mansion for the weekend, getting everything ready. She was the only person there, so they had elected to have it as their 'Mount Olympus'. (Fowl manor was out for many reasons, chief among them being their parents and the fairies, who would find out quickly that something odd was happening around their human ally.) Kaity Keenan was largely happy about this, she had a big heart despite her otherwise shallow ways. Still, the woman was not well-versed in greek mythology, so finding out that Trevor (Eros) was Aphrodite's son, had her a little jittery around him, even if she did make an alright motherly figure. It was nice to have him out of the manor though, Athena supposed. Most girls don't share a house with their boyfriend less than a month after meeting him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"He means that you should read more into Aphrodite," Artemis said, sounding a bit annoyed. "Hephaestus is her husband, and she has flings with Ares."

"Which one is Ares?" is the next thing out of Kaity's mouth, and Athena rolled her eyes.

"Darren is seventeen, though by all accounts, he both acts, and looks, older. They both do." The picture Athena pulls up is the one that had drawn the brothers to her attention. Darren has his tan, muscular arm thrown around the shoulders of a smaller boy with the same muscled structure, but paler, and with a twisted left leg that was probably the cause of the crutch under that shoulder. The pendant hanging around Darren's neck was black, with the imprint of a sword. Maxwell's was orange with a hammer. The cords were black, as with everyone else's.

"Great. A beefcake with no brains."

"Erica," Athena said, reprimand in her voice. The Archer had come out of the mansion and stood looking at the flat screen over Athena's shoulder. Erica shrugged, and went to sit beside her brother around the large, glass-topped table. She was very fond of making first impressions . . . unimpressive, sometimes.

"When's the race?" Trevor asked.

"Tomorrow, just about two miles east of Dublin. See? I was right. There _is_ a pattern. Dublin."

"Also, we're able to get to them pretty quickly once we know who they are. We never really have to wait," Ethan put in.

"Hm." Athena gazed down at the screen as she sat back down in the metal wicker chair. "Very true." So she saved the page and opened a new tab, searching new parameters.

. . .

In the end, they all went. Athena supposed that eventually they might hit the 'law of diminishing returns' block with how many gods were in one place at once while convincing someone, but whatever. They hadn't yet, so that counted for something.

The junior motocross competition (ages eighteen and under) was thrilling, though Kaity complained about the hot July sun enough to almost make Athena wish she had let the woman stay home. Even Artemis seemed to get tired of her whining if the slight crease between his eyebrows was anything to go on.

After the race, Athena grabbed onto Erica's hand and dragged her towards where Maxwell and Darren were looking over Darren's mud-splattered bike.

"Hello," Maxwell said, looking up at them from where he sat, legs splayed in front of him as he leaned back to grab a wrench.

"Maxwell Wileman?"

"Yup." Then all she could see of him was a mop of dark brown hair and a black T-shirt as he bent back inside the engine.

Athena pulled the pendant out of the pouch she had tied to her belt and let it dangle from her fingers. "You and your brother have necklaces like this?" she asked.

His light brown eyes went wide at the sight of the pendant, and Athena nudged Erica to take hers out as well. "I . . . yeah. We've had them for a while."

"Do you remember where you got them?" Wordlessly, he shook his head.

"I um . . . tried melting mine down a time or two, but nothing ever happened. Don't know what those big medallions are made of, but it's not glass."

"Maxwell?" Darren came jogging up, still in his leather racing-wear, an expression that could only be described as protective on his face.

"Look Darren, they've got medallions like ours! Help me stand, would you?"

The Darren grabbed Maxwell under the arms and hoisted his to his feet as Maxwell snatched his crutch from the ground.

Out of his jeans pocket, Maxwell tugged the two pendants, one black, one orange.

"May I see them?" Athena asked, holding out her hand. When Darren nodded, Maxwell handed them to her. When she put them with her own in her hand, they emitted a bright light that left the pendant with swirls of color when it dimmed.

"What was that?" Darren asked aggressively.

Once everything had been explained, and their pendants had been given back, their biggest issue seemed to be their parents.

"My aunt doesn't mind my brother and I going off when we want," Erica said when it was brought up.

"Yeah, but our parents don't like us traveling all the time. We live about three hours from Dublin, and they're not even that big on us coming here." Maxwell said.

"Dude," interjected Darren, ruffling his younger brother's hair. "If we tell them we made friends, they'll all but ship us up here." He turned to Athena, his black hair glinting in the sun. "We don't have any real friends apart from each other," he explained. "We're home schooled, and we don't get out of our garage often enough to have any lasting friendships."

Five down. Seven to go.


	4. Do You Believe in Magic?

**Do You Believe in Magic?**

Calista Thew went to one of Dublin's smaller high schools. Athena found her via a video of the school's semi-yearly talent show. She did magic, and had a purple pendant gleaming on her chest with a star-like imprint on it.

Her pixie-cut blonde hair was dyed partially blue, and she wore a long velvety skirt and a black vest over a white T-shirt.

This time, it was Athena, Artemis, and Ethan that went to see the next deity. Calista's high school had an open-campus lunch, which made it easy to find the apparently friendless magic-practicer where she sat eating under a tall broad-leafed tree.

"Calista?" Athena asked by way of getting the girl's attention.

"Yeah?" Calista looked up from her home-made lunch of a salad and what looked like a tuna sandwich.

"Um . . ." Usually people asked 'Who are you?' when their day was interrupted by weird people (one of whom always wore suits). "We need to talk to you about your magic act."

The girl rolled her eyes and got to her feet. Her outfit today was a pair of old jeans, a purple shirt, and a grey trench coat over it all with diamond earrings dangling from her small ears. "If you're here just to tell me that magic doesn't exist, save your breath."

"Quite the contrary," Artemis said, raising his eyebrows. Calista paused in her dramatic stomping away to look over her shoulder, boot-clad right foot suspended in the air. "We're here to hopefully explain it."

"You know why I can do this stuff?"

"Sure," Ethan said with a shrug. "You're our world's version of Hecate, greek goddess of magic."

Calista spun on her foot and came back towards them, stopping about a foot from Ethan. "Prove it. I'm not gullible and I won't be taken in this easily, but it makes some semblance of sense as well."

"Your pendant," Athena said. Calista whirled to face her, trench coat swinging through the air behind her. "If I could see it please?" She held out her hand, in which her own pendant currently rested. Calista hesitated before tugging at the black cord around her neck, pulling the pendant out of the neck of her shirt to tug over her head.

"I'll get it back?"

"Of course," Athena said. Somehow, Athena's pendant had become the master pendant, it stored enough of each of the others' pendant-magic that she could transfer all of it at once. The purple glass glowed brightly as it came into contact with Athena's by now multi-colored pendant, the transfer of energy showing itself as some particles escaped the bond. That was the science Artemis had figured out, even if he said it was only a theory. Calista's eyes glowed with happiness, and an odd kind of reluctance, as if reluctant to believe something wonderful.

Calista's hand shook a little as she took the pendant back, but Ethan stopped her before she put it back on. "Not here," he said. "There are too many people around. Is there somewhere secluded?"

So Calista lead them behind a shed that probably stored sports equipment before slipping the pendant over her head and becoming the lovely goddess of magic. Six down, six to go. The half-way point. They could _totally_ do this. Right?

 **A/N: Sorry it took this long, and this is all I came up with. Drop me a review please?**


	5. The King and the Queen

**A/N: I'm actually kinda proud of this chapter. (The first bit, anyway. I haven't been too overly proud of the last few chapters.) Sorry if my writing's a bit mediocre for this story, I really want to finish this series, but the muse kinda died a peaceful death a few months ago. There will be three more chapters, so I kinda think of this as the funeral. For the muse. I'm not that weird. Whatever. Sorry.**

 **The King and the Queen**

Cole McGrath and Victoria Krasak were exchange students from a small town in Indiana, USA. The picture featuring the pendants was at their Junior Prom, where they were 'King and Queen' of the dance. Victoria was wearing a slightly obnoxious poof of a dress with tool in purple and green. Not a good combination. Cole was wearing a typically black tuxedo, but the shirt underneath was green and the tie purple. Too much color-coordination; honestly, with the fake smile stretched across his face in the picture, he looked like a bigger, blonder, Joker. (Erica had introduced Athena to the world of comics, much to Artemis' chagrin, but whatever. They were cool!) Athena had had to start consciously thinking about her new friends' normal names. The more their powers grew (which seemed to happen when the energy from pendants transferred), the more they fell into their roles.

Erica was becoming an even greater feminist, more prone to snap at the boys. Ethan had started talking in rhymes and/or riddles most of the time. Kaity was now even more prone to gushing over tabloid stories than she had been, and she'd been urging Trevor and Athena to 'be more loving in public'. Ew. Athena hadn't even had a serious make-out session with her boyfriend yet, and that wasn't likely to happen for a while. There was too much going on, for one. But she was digressing. Darren was getting more violent, louder and brasher, and was leaving his brother Maxwell alone to his tinkering more often than not now. Both had started eyeing Kaity. Again, Ew. Neither of them was even eighteen. Calista was a quiet girl, most likely to be found reading thick, dusty tombs she dug out of somewhere in Kaity's mansion, apparently the place was older than even the Fowl Manor, and Kaity had only bought it a few years ago. The basement and attic were labyrinths of random old stuff. Trevor was a little more prone to start pushing couples toward each other if he knew that they should be together, which was a little grating on Athena at times, though she tried to ignore it. It wasn't really his fault, sometimes she herself felt the overwhelming need to correct anyone when they did something wrong, like basing everything off of first impressions. And Artemis. Athena wasn't exactly sure what had changed about her brother, but if anything, she would say that he was telling people more about things than he normally would have. He was losing his more secretive nature, though he also seemed more prone to travel, to get antsy if he was forced to sit in any one place for too long.

And that whole long thing was a digression from what Athena was meant to be doing at that moment. Whoops. She enlarged the picture on the tablet in front of her with a flick of her forefingers, propping her elbows on the table on either side of the device. She was once again on the porch of Kaity's mansion, sitting at the glass-topped meeting table, which was, mercifully, empty. The same could not be said for the rest of the house. Thunder crashed, and a cold wind picked up, blowing a few droplets of cold water into Athena's face, who let out an involuntary shudder. She had needed to get outside, away from Calista practicing crazy spells, Erica and Ethan practicing Archery from increasingly precarious positions, Trevor and Kaity squealing over some tabloid couple, Darren and Maxwell having yet _another_ argument, and Artemis being _athletic_. If Butler had noticed that his charge was more active in the last few months than he had ever been before in his life, the man never showed it.

Again with the digressions. Athena's mind really seems to be wandering today. She focused her attention back on the screen in front of her. The pendants glowing on Cole's and Victoria's chests should have seemed out of place, but with the rest of their outfits it almost worked. Cole's was light blue, with a lightning bolt symbol, Victoria's was purple with a crown. They'd probably send Erica and Darren with her this time. (It seemed to have become a thing where Athena always had to be there so she could use her pendant, even though Artemis had proven scientifically that she did not need to be the one holding it. It would work for any of them if her pendant had already touched theirs. But whatever.)

Cole and Victoria's exchange families were actually neighbors, though they probably spent most of their time with each other, seeing as how they were apparently boyfriend and girlfriend. Going inside didn't feel much like leaving the storm. It was louder inside, the sound of voices raised in arguments and in squeals of enjoyment, as well as miscellaneous sounds originating from activities like archery.

"Athena? Any news?" Artemis, who had been sitting in one of the armchairs reading with Calipso (albeit with an almost _vibrating_ legs) asked, getting up so quickly that Calista had to grab at the book with both hands in order to stop the heavy-looking thing from thudding to the floor. She shot Artemis a slightly venomous look, but went back to her reading without saying anything, her mass of curly blond hair obscuring her face. Thunder boomed outside as everyone quieted down, looking over at where Athena stood, touchpad resting against her hip.

"Cole McGrath and Victoria Krasak. Zeus and Hera, exchange students from the US state of Indiana."

Erica and Ethan both made a face. "I bet they were king and queen of prom," Erica said distastefully.

"They were, actually," Athena said.

"..." Erica always seemed a little surprised when her first impressions turned out to be supported by evidence. "I'm coming with?"

"Yes. Darren, you and Maxwell too." To be quite honest, the seventeen-year-old Darren Wileman needed to start spending more time with his fifteen-year-old brother, and if Athena needed to force it, she would. The fact that Maxwell had a lame leg wouldn't slow them down, it wasn't as if this was a mission with a goal of anything more than talking to people, and their luck had held so far as far as avoiding dangerous contact was concerned.

All in all, the mission went better than expected. The two 17-year-olds were out in the unusually warm October storm, sitting at a picnic table under an umbrella to protect themselves from the rain. Victoria was rather talkative, so it hadn't been hard to strike up a conversation, and it had been easy to keep it going. The two had seemed skeptical at first, but as with the rest, the pendant trick convinced them. And now they had a King and a Queen. (Well, they were king and queen in the myths. Athena had talked with her brother, who had agreed that trying to keep them in line, keeping them from possessing too much power, was a good idea.)

Still. Two more down. Four to go. This was starting to look like it might be finished by Christmas.

 **A/N: Yeah, that's the deadline I set for myself. Three chapters by Christmas. I should be able to do it, especially with how inconsistent the lengths of my chapters are. Maybe even be done my Thanksgiving!**


	6. Home is Where the Hearth Is

**Home is Where the Hearth Is**

Hestia. The goddess of hearth and home. Athena wondered why it had taken so long for her to find Fiona Arjani, considering that their little group certainly needed a motherly figure. Kaity Keenan may be an adult, but she was in no way nurturing.

Fiona Arjani was the cooking teacher at the school Cole and Victoria had gone to, so when they told Athena that they had seen her wearing a brown glass pendant with the imprint of a flame, she had leapt at the information. Her teacher's photo on the school's website showed a short tan woman with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, whose smile didn't actually seemed forced, unusual for school photos.

This time, it was Cole and Kaity who came with Athena, Cole because he knew his way around the school, and Kaity because, as an adult (and a celebrity at that), she had a better chance of convincing Fiona to listen to what Athena had to say.

They went after school was out, meeting Cole in front of the school. They had gone sort-of-kind-of undercover, which was to say that they took the least expensive car that Kaity had in order to avoid being noticed, and Kaity was wearing mom jeans and a plaid button-up shirt with her blond hair in a low pony at the nape of her neck rather than in its usual bun. That was one thing to be said for Kaity, she was probably the best at disguises, even if she didn't particularly like utilizing them.

Once they entered the building, Cole led them through the commons and down a short hallway to the Cooking room. Fiona was sitting in a grey swivel chair in front of a monitor, probably entering grades or something.

"Can I help you?" she asked, looking up as they entered.

"Miss Arjani? I have a question," Cole said. Despite his large build and normally obstinate nature, he could sound very courteous when he wanted to.

"Fire away," she said with a smile.

"That pendant you wear. Do you know what it really is?"

The smile froze a bit, and then her face became abruptly serious. "It means something."

"Yes," Cole said, quietly. "Athena can show you, if you want." They had decided that Athena would be the 'shock and awe' of their little group, so she slipped her own pendant into her hand and concentrated to become the goddess for whom she was named. Her dark hair lightened a bit, she became taller, and her clothes morphed into something a bit more impressive than black jeans and a bright pink T-shirt.

"What . . ."

"As admirable as the teaching profession is," Athena said, "You have a higher calling." Being your deity-self messed a bit with how you saw the world, and Athena and Hermes (Artemis, his name was Artemis, damn it) both thought that it probably altered your brain chemistry and definitely altered your DNA. (How one could be altered without the other also being altered was an idea they hadn't quite come up with yet.)

"A higher calling," Fiona said faintly as Athena concentrated on losing the form of her goddess-self.

"Our world didn't have the gods that the Greeks and Romans were talking about," Kaity said. "I don't understand it very well, that's more Athena and Artemis' area, but what I get from it is that our world is lacking the balance it needs without the gods. We're the solution. The Greek Gods of some other world each decided who would be them in this world. And that's where those pendants came from."

"From gods. Of other worlds. You believe this, Cole?"

"Well, yeah. When I became Zeus just by letting Athena infuse my pendant with something, it kinda made me believe."

"So . . ." Fiona Arjani turned her warm brown eyes on Athena, who had her pendant dangling by the black cord from her fingers. "Which am I?"

"You would be Hestia," Athena murmured, following the movement of her pendant with her eyes as it swung. "To be brutally honest, we need you, and the world may or may not need us. We have no idea. But Aphrodite . . . Kaity, sorry, was right that we are needed to restore a lost balance."

"You need me? Not just the necklace?"

"The necklace is nothing more than an identification and power-control device," Athena said. "Useful, but hardly the most important thing about you."

Fiona pursed her lips, looking hesitant. This was seriously taking longer than it needed to. Athena held out her hand, gesturing to the pendant hanging from Hestia's -Fiona's- long neck. Crap. This wasn't working. Athena needed to hang onto who she was, not lose herself to the deity inside of her, inside of the pendant.

Fiona tugged the pendant over her head and used one hand to gather her hair out of the black loop made by the cord. She passed it to Athena with a hesitant look on her face, but at the same time, her body language was open, open to accepting whatever happened next. That was good.

Sending the power into a pendant wasn't as simple as it sounded. Each pendant was different; usually, as soon as Athena fed a little power into a pendant, it would take all it wanted as fast as it could. Hestia's pendant though, it needed to be coaxed into taking the power, and it took only what it was given. Whether the pendant had taken in some of the personality of its mistress, or for some other reason, it seemed willing, but gentle. A nice change from the almost overwhelming flood that Athena often had to cut off. The light this time was more of a glow than a flash, but it was definitely there, and had Fiona's warm, light brown eyes widening.

She took the pendant when Athena offered it, and slipped it back over her head. Unused to the power, she transformed into her deity self almost immediately, and whipped the pendant back off.

"The heck . . .?"

"You'll need to learn to control the powers stored in there," Athena murmured as she dropped her back into the pouch at her belt. The power was getting stronger the more gods and goddesses they found.

"Let me finish my workday here," Fiona murmured, looking at the pendant that now rested on her desk. "If you wait outside the school, I'll join you in about twenty minutes, after I let the office know that I'll probably be gone the next couple of days and write up some substitute plans."

Another one down then. Just three more to go.


	7. Under the Sea

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the guest reviewer, who asked for more of Hera and some battle action. I'm really bad at battles, so I apologize for how terrible it is :(**

 **Under the Sea**

Poseidon and Hades were arguably the most powerful gods. Sure, Zeus was the king, but what was lightning and the sky when compared to the whole ocean or the underworld, land of the dead? Poseidon was loved by his subjects in the water, and Hades was kinda mister cool, he didn't care. But Zeus? Generally it seemed that one of the few things most of the gods agreed on was that he wasn't a good ruler. And he slept with every freaking woman he laid eyes on.

Cole didn't say anything when Athena announced that she had found his godly brothers, but he did begin acting a bit surly. It was only typical that the two were best friends. The not-typical thing about finding Jack Feltes and Gavin Delap, was that they ended up having to literally fight their way out of the building. The world of the titans and monsters was waking up as the number of deities grew.

Jack (Poseidon) and Gavin (Hades) were two very adventurous young men (older than Athena herself by a few years, but somehow, physical age had stopped mattering somewhere in the grand scheme of things). Jack had surfed competitively when he had lived in California, but now that he lived relatively far from the coast in Ireland, he and Gavin explored old buildings and stuff. They both apparently wanted to be archeologists when they got older.

Finding them in the building that had most recently caught the boy's attention involved a lot of ducking swords and blasts of fire and wondering why the heck they didn't have weapons themselves. This time, Athena was with Hera (Victoria) and Ares (Darren). The building was a ramshackle thing, probably abandoned about a decade ago. Blue paint peeling from dark wood, the back half of the building appeared to have been burnt out by a house fire.

The directions from the tracking device Athena and Hermes (Artemis, his name was Artemis) had made had gotten them there easily enough, but after that, they hadn't really needed it to find the two boys. The shouts and loud clanging sounds led the three of them to the other side of what used to be a small outbuilding. The creatures that they was there brought them up short in surprise. Flame-haired demons, swords in one hand, shooting fire out of the other, were battling cloud-like nymphs, which seemed to be fighting by raining down on their fiery-haired enemies. Only, there were more demons than nymphs, and some of the demons noticed the gods-in-training and bounded over towards them, leering, showing pointed teeth. And then the ground was suddenly crumbling under the monster's feet, dumping them into a deep pit.

"I told you it would work Jack," came a voice from behind them. Ares (what was his other name? Darrell? No, Darren. Darren) jumped and spun around, Athena and Hera (Victoria, because she hated the name Vickie) turned around slower.

"Yeah, well, only for a few of them." The two young men sitting precariously on the edge of the outbuilding's roof leapt down to the ground, rocking forward on bent knees as they landed to absorb some of the impact. "Who are you?" Jack asked, looking right at Athena. That wasn't usual. Often, people seemed to skip over her at first glance. Jack had thin blond hair that brushed at his skinny shoulders, and he leaned back a little when he stood still, as if getting ready to do a back-bend. He wore old faded blue jeans, a dark brown jacket, and his skin was deeply tanned. Gavin, on the other hand, was a more typical (in Ireland) pale color, with short black hair and grey-blue eyes. He wore black jeans and a dark grey sweater, and had what looked like a detonator in his hand.

"We've been looking for people like us," Athena said. "People with the pendants." Jack fingered his own blue pendant absently, eyes trained on the other side of the newly-created pit.

"Let us go somewhere safer to talk," He said finally, and gestured to Gavin. "If you would."

Gavin scowled a bit, but turned to walk away, Jack following. Victoria and Darren went after them, and after a glance back at the creatures that were hissing and spitting (a few tried jumping over the chasm and failed, though the cloudy nymphs seemed quite happy, floating above the split in the ground), she took up the rear.

Hades (Gavin Delap, come on, that was his name) lead them to a hole in the ground next to the old house, probably it had been a cellar. There was a lamp in the area that the steep dirt stairs had opened up on, as well as a few bags and what looked like a lunch box.

"What were those things?" Ares asked, voice mostly a growl.

"Dunno," was Poseidon's response. "Fire demons and cloud spirits are my best guess. They don't like cities, but we come across them often enough when we come out here. Them, and others."

"What was that thing with the ground you did?" Hera asked.

"You first," Hades said quickly, folding his arms over his chest resolutely.

"This could take a while," Athena said. "If you would like to take a seat?" Poseidon, Hera, and Ares all sat under her gaze, but Hades just scowled again. With a shrug, Athena started speaking.

As she spoke, she kept her eyes on Hades' stoich face, though the made note of Poseidon's shift in facial expressions as she went on. Hades' face only changed when she said that he was, in fact, ruler of the dead. The stoicism melted into a kind of ironic smile for a little while, before freezing in apathy once more.

"So . . . you have proof then?" Poseidon (Jack) spoke as Athena finished explaining things.

"If you will give me your pendants for a moment, I can show you, yes."

Hades surprised her by bringing out his onyx-black pendant befor Poseidon brought out his cobalt blue. The transfer went as it always seemed to now, a dim light and with a feeling like all of the blood in her body rushed to her head for a few moments. She did her best to keep from showing her momentary dizziness. No good to let anyone know you were weak, even allies. The boys put the pendants back over their heads, and snatched them back off almost at once.

"Oh wow, that was weird. That kinda hurt, actually." Jack looked at the pendant in his hand in betrayal, as if it had hurt him intentionally. Athena slipped her own pendant over her head for the first time in a week. The transformation was almost instantaneous, as was her reaction to what her godly senses told her.

"Put them on. We have company." Her voice barked the orders, because goddess of battle. Right. Hera and Ares complied as quickly as they could, fumbling at the pouch hanging from their belts. Poseidon and Hades moved a little slower, transforming fully for the first time. Complete with weapons as the fire demons charged down and into the cellar. This was a tactical nightmare, they had to get outside.

The new strength in Athena's limbs made gripping, lifting, and swinging the sword in her hands second nature, causing the demons to explode into puffs of dust under the singing bronze. It was really too easy. Ares kept up with her easily, and Poseidon was not far behind, though he could probably use some close-quarter fighting practice with that trident of his. He wasn't using it to it's fullest potential.

Hades and Hera both seemed a little hesitant, either they were not allowing the full potential of being gods to sweep through them, or they were just cowards. Athena was leaning towards the former. The stairs would be the hardest part, and, ducking under a ball of fire hurled at her by a short fire demon that she turned to dust with a flick of her wrist, she wondered how they would get through that unscathed. The armor that had come with the transformation this time was good, but it would probably not quite withstand a point-black shot from a fireball.

Immortal. Were they immortal? There had been an instruction that said that they were not fully immortal until they had everyone. They still had one more to go. Better not risk it.

"This way!" Hades' voice rung through the sound of fireballs sizzling, demons screaming, and sounds of exertion as they swung weapons that they were still not mentally used to. Turning, Athena watched as Hera stepped into the shadows and disappeared into a deeper black space in the wall that she had not noticed before. A tunnel. Of course. Athena followed Poseidon as he entered after Ares, still fending off the monsters as Hades slipped into the tunnel and past her, then stopped and placed his hand on the compact dirt wall. "Run," he said shortly, as the ground began to rumble. Athena heeded him, heading towards the window of light, still partially obscured by the silhouettes of other running figures. As she went, she gripped the pendant resting against her chest and yanked it over her head. She stumbled a little in her running as her height lessened a little and her clothes changed from battle dress to traveling jeans and pink zip-up jacket.

They all burst out of the cave at the same time, Darren and Victoria (their real names, Athena needed to remember that) had already taken off the pendants, and Gavin and Jack did so as they stopped as well. They stood there for a moment, gasping with their hands braced against their knees. Then Darren gave a whoop. "That was exhilarating," he said.

Two more down. One to go. Then they were immortal and life would be forever different.

 **A/N: One more chapter after this.**


	8. Promised a Rose Garden

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the guest reviewer, Zoesimpson12, who wanted some Hecate action. This is the last chapter, as the muse died long ago, and I've picked what I can from it's corpse, so . . . yeah. Last chapter. Also, in this chapter, as you may notice, it has kind of left the Artemis Fowl universe behind, so I suppose it's a good place to leave off. R &R and Enjoy!**

 **Promised a Rose Garden**

Demeter was the last one on the list, and once they knew that, it became wonderfully obvious who it was that it had to be. Alexandra Jones was a caretaker of one of the parks in central Dublin. Her pendant was green, with an imprint of a tree on it.

Hermes and Hecate came with Athena for this one. Alexandra was working in a rose bed when they found her. The park was unusually empty at this time of day, though it was Monday, so that may have something to do with it.

Alexandra looked to be about twenty-five, this was probably a summer job, since it was hard to make a good living doing city work in the parks. "Ms. Jones?" Hermes asked, stepping towards the young woman.

"Yes?" she asked, looking up as she wiped dirty hands on her dirt-stained apron. She had been pulling weeds, a fact made obvious by the wheelbarrow parked near her almost overflowing with green plants and brown balls of roots.

"We would like to talk with you about your pendant," he continued. If at all possible, Alexandra's face was drawn into an even wider smile.

"You sound like a Jehovah's witness," she said with a laugh. "But I don't get a whole lot of conversations at this job, you're welcome to talk to me while I work."

The speech had been done so many times at this point that it really was almost hardwired into their brains, but Hermes was able to deliver the message without slipping into a monotone. Something that the old him (Artemis) would have had trouble with. Probably. Athena could not say with absolute confidence that she remembered Artemis Fowl very well. Or Athena Fowl, for that matter. When they were at home in the manor, it was an act, and a draining one.

"I'm not sure I'm cut out to be a goddess Hon," Alexandra said as she gripped a thistle plant carefully, wincing as a few prickers made their way through the thick material of her glove. "I'm just a home ec. teacher that weeds this park on my holidays."

Hecate sighed. "If Athena says you're Demeter, which she does, then you are Demeter. No questions allowed."

"If you'll just let me see your pendant," Athena said, cutting impatient eyes at Hecate. The girl didn't know when to speak and when not to. Unless she was reading, then she didn't speak at all. "I can make you the goddess you are meant to be."

"You don't want me," Alexandra Jones said, shaking her head. "The gods are a mess in the myths, and I'd rather not have my daughter spirited away by my brother for . . . nefarious purposes. Thank you."

"We are not those gods," Athena said. "We are writing our own stories, with the social norms of these times. Trust me, our Hades is not a cradle robber." Alexandra pursed pale pink lips as she got back to her job.

"I don't deal well with stress," she said. "You'd be better off without me messing things up. There's a reason I enjoy gardening."

"We need you," Athena said, taking a calculated risk. "We need you so that we can all be immortal, invulnerable. Without you, we have no chance of destroying all of the monsters that have been stirring as our powers have grown."

"Monsters? Stirring?"

"I'm sure you've noticed the weather getting worse," Hecate said. "Some of it is humans and global warming, but some of it is due to monsters taking back lost territory. I have been able to use some of my magic to ward them off of the most precarious of places, but I cannot hold them forever. If we are not immortal and invulnerable to fight them, the world does not stand a chance."

"Just . . . let me show you," Athena said, stretching out her hand for the green glass pendant. Reluctantly, Alexandra tugged the thing up off her neck and dropped it in Athena's hand. Athena fished her own pendant out of her belt pouch, and let the power transfer happen. The last one. As the power transfer completed, Athena felt a tug deep in her stomach, painful enough that she hunched over, gasping a little, trying to get through it without dropping the pendants. Demeter had felt it as well, as had Hecate and Hermes. When the pain subsided, and Athena had handed the pendant back to it's owner, Demeter let it rest in her dirt-stained glove for a moment before looping it over her head to let it settle against her chest once more.

The last one had been found and retrieved. They were immortal. The world could throw at them what it would, but the gods of Olympus would not be brought down by Gaia or her Titans.

 **A/N: Adios amigos! If you read the entire trilogy, congrats for sticking through this terrible writing. These stories are probably the ones I'm least proud of. Let me know in a review if you read them all and what you think! (Kudos to those who did).**


End file.
